


spending time with your dark famILY

by the_sunshine_dims



Series: deceitber [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber, Fluff, everything is platonic but i you want to think its romantic darksides or qpp you can, the only ship is friend ship and backround logince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: "it was nearly Christmas, or- it was in the Christmas month but that doesn’t sound as cool, anyway Virgil had decided he was ganna spend time with his dark family. he promised them"*~warnings~* Remus being Remus, food, strong language, insomnia mention, Remus putting fruits in the pan with pancakes,
Relationships: backround logince
Series: deceitber [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556419
Kudos: 24





	spending time with your dark famILY

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 of deceitber!!! day 3 was art so no fic that day :/

**it was nearly Christmas, or- it was in the Christmas month but that doesn’t sound as cool, anyway Virgil had decided he was ganna spend time with his dark family. he promised them**

  
it was a rather cold day which Virgil knew meant that everyone was probably huddled up in blankets and sweaters, Virgil smiled at the thought as he stared up at the ceiling of his room. he sat up and sighed “ok gotta get a hoodie on” he said absently as he stood up and tried to find a comfy hoodie in his closet, his normal one was getting washed since roman had somehow gotten ketchup on it, his eye cought on a ugly charismas sweater Patton gave him, it was grey and purple with a big Christmas tree on the front and it said ‘ya better watch out’ a bunch with the words reaching the bottom of the sweater, he smiled and put it on 

he headed to his door and opened it, he went down the hallway trying to find Patton or Logan or even roman just so he could tell them he wasn’t ganna be around today, he finally went down stairs after not finding anyone upstairs, he saw roman, Logan, and Patton hanging out in the kitchen, Patton was making what could be assumed was hot coco, roman was talking fast and excitedly waving his hand around, Logan gave a gentle smile at whatever roman was saying or maybe he was just smiling at roman 

Virgil gave a smile and sighed gently shook his head, he headed down the stairs he got to the bottom before deciding to talk

“hey guys i’m not ganna be around the rest of the day, I might be gone for a bit tomorrow too, just letting you know” Virgil said facing the others 

“oh kiddo where are you going?” Patton asked tilting his head like a confused puppy

“oh i’m ganna hang out with the darksides” 

Patton made a hum of acknowledgment before smiling “oh! I just remembered I have some left over snickerdoodles I was ganna give them to them but haven’t got the chance!” Patton opened the fridge and grabbed a Tupperware with around 6-10 cookies to hand to Virgil “can you give them to them for me?” 

Virgil gave a small smile and nodded taking the Tupperware and giving his signature two fingered solute before sinking out

  
****

  
Virgil plopped himself into the darkscape and gave the barely decorated room a small gentle loving head shake, he walked around to see if anyone was around or he would have to go to their rooms to get them, he gently walked around making sure not to stomp. he looked over the couch and saw a sleeping deceit, he smiled to himself before walking around trying to remember exactly where Remus’s room would be, apparently he didn’t have to because after a minute or so of aimlessly walking around he felt someone run over and hug him from behind

he made a surprised yelp before his brain processed that it was most definitely Remus, he gave a small airy laugh as he turned around to confirm what he pretty much already knew, it was in fact Remus, he readjusted the cookies in his hands and hugged him back

“hey Remus how’s it goin’” Virgil gave a small smile

Remus pulled away from the hug with a big smile “oh its been fine! I’ve even made some cooler parody’s of Christmas songs!”

Virgil smiled “ok, I saw that dee is asleep wanna help me wake him up? and then we get cookies.” 

Remus was practically bouncing at that “hell yeah! he’s ganna be so mad! or maybe not! either way it’ll be fun!” Remus laughed as he skipped down the hall back to the living room

Virgil gave a small pleasant sigh as he followed Remus in suit. when Virgil and Remus got there Remus started loudly screeching and Virgil just sat down next to deceit quietly trying to nudge him awake, and that actually did kind of work to get him half conscious 

deceit mumbled something incoherent before sitting up and rubbing his eyes “mmm y-you guys better-” deceit yawned “y-ou better have a reason for waking me up”

Remus laughed “cookies!! also Virgil's here! but I think the cookies are a little more important” Remus gave a shit eating grin towards Virgil and Virgil just abrupted into laughter 

“pfft yeah i’m here and i’m a little sorry I woke you up” Virgil grinned

“ehhh your lucky you _don’t_ have cookies other wise I _wouldn’t_ end you all” deceit said and yawned again and leaned over and put his forehead on Virgil's shoulder

Virgil gave a small laugh “if you fall asleep Remus will eat all the cookies”

deceit gave a small noise of protest “noooooo” deceit complained, causing Virgil and Remus to laugh a little bit more

“ok come on dee you have to eat breakfast, both of you do, because I know for a fact you guys haven’t ate” Virgil said trying to pick up deceit as Remus made a small offended gasp “come on dee wake up” causing deceit to make a noise of protest as he dug his head into Virgil's shirt he heard him mumble 'warm’, Virgil gave a laugh

“oooh we should do a prank if he doesn’t wake up!” Remus said happily

Virgil laughed “as fun- as that would be I don’t want a angry snek, actually if I just put him down he’ll probably wake up by the time the food is done” 

“eh maybe,” Remus shrugged “but if he doesn’t can I try and wake him up?” Remus asked eagerly 

“sure but its your funeral” Virgil lied down deceit on the couch only to hear a small noise of protest, Virgil chuckled and went over to the kitchen to cook- err try to cook, he was hoping there was pancake mix, that was easy and tasted good

  
*********

  
deceit had finally fully woken up to the smell of pancakes, the absence of Virgil’s warmth, and the sound of Virgil screaming and Remus laughing manically, deceit sat up and rubbed at his eyes as he turned back to the kitchen to see what Virgil was screaming about

what he saw was Virgil trying to stop Remus from putting what looked like a couple apples (but with Remus who knows) into the pan with the pancakes as Virgil tried to stop him, deceit looked over to the counter and saw a cooked apple that Remus had probably killed a pancake to make, deceit smiled at the sight of the others Shenanigan’s, deceit got up and lazily walked over to the kitchen,

Remus turned his head to deceit but was still fighting to put fruits of all kinds in the pan with the pancakes “hey double dee! your awake!” Remus twirled causing Virgil to be off guard and he plopped a tomato in “HAH I WIN” he screeched

Virgil made a unhappy noise “unfair” he muttered “dude i’m making your breakfast,” Virgil abruptly turned around when he processed that Remus said ‘hey double dee’ “oh! dee good morning, ya sleep well” Virgil said the last bit with a shit eating grin

deceit flushed “fuck you” he muttered only succeeding in getting a laugh from Virgil

“anyway breakfast is taking a bit longer then I thought due to-” Virgil turned and gave a death glare at Remus “-technical issues”

Remus laughed “your just mad I won”

“IT WAS YOUR BREAKFAST” Virgil screeched 

“yeah, yeah,” Remus rolled his eyes causing an annoyed screech from Virgil

deceit laughed “oh I have an idea to keep Remus from interfering” deceit made grabby hands at Remus “Remus your ganna be my heat pack for a bit” 

Remus laughed, happily hopping into deceits arms letting him use his warmth, Virgil laughed

“thank you dee, I think they’ll be done in a minute” Virgil said 

deceit nodded putting his chin on Remus's shoulder just chilling for a bit before Virgil eventually finished the batch of pancakes, after the pancakes were eaten they wandered back to the couch and all of them got comfy and turned on the nightmare before Christmas in the background 

“hey remember the cookies? its after breakfast so you can have some” Virgil said handing the Tupperware to the side lying his head on his lap

“thank you” deceit said grabbing two and headbutting Remus with the container 

“rude!” Remus said with an offended gasp and took the cookie container causing deceit to just laugh

“I _don’t_ know” deceit said with a chaotic smile

Virgil laughed mumbling something undecipherable 

“what was that storm boy?” Remus said with a grin

Virgil laughed “nothin’~” he grinned

“come on what did you say?” deceit asked leaning his head so he could see Virgil's face

Virgil laughed again “nuh uh I aint tellin’” Virgil smiled 

“whyyyy” Remus complained 

Virgil just laughed again “because” 

“that’s not a reason!” Remus complained once more

“eh I _don't_ give up on this quest” deceit deadpanned and just lied his head back down and grabbed Remus, bringing him to lay down as well

“noooo not fair!” Remus squirmed but gave up

“oh no I cant move my legs are ganna fall asleep” Virgil deadpanned

deceit laughed manically “this was my plan all along” he patted Virgil's waist with one hand “pat pat”

Virgil sighed dramatically “oh woe is me how shall I ever recover” he said causing the other two to abrupt in giggles (Remus more maniacally) Virgil laughed “you two are such dorks”

Remus laughed “whal-” 

“-nope none of that” deceit interrupted causing more laughs, 

Remus laughed and summoned a blanket and spreaded it the best he could in someone's arms and muttered something unintelligible before drifting off to sleep

“how did he just fall asleep?” Virgil asked baffled

“its because he _is_ an insomniac like you”

“I mean yeah but why you got to drag me?”

deceit laughed “its _cold_ and _unpleasant_ …” he muttered readjusting himself before drifting off as well

“seriously? i’m the only one not asleep? wack” Virgil muttered only now realizing that him too is having trouble keeping his eyes open and not falling asleep, he carefully grabbed the container of cookies from Remus and put it on the coffee table just in reach, he gave a yawn and summoned another blanket and then he too drifted off into unconsciousness 


End file.
